Lamps
Lamps (and Awakening Headstones) are a part of a gameplay mechanic in Bloodborne. Description Lamps are small streetlight-type structures, surrounded by Gatekeeper Messengers, which serve as a checkpoint and means of travel around the world of Bloodborne. Mechanics The Hunter must light Lamps in order to activate them and add the location to the Awakening Headstones in the Hunter's Dream. Once lit, a Lamp can be used at any time. Lamps allow the player to teleport to the Hunter's Dream. However, there are some cases in which the player will not be able to awaken at a specific lamp. When the player dies, or uses either the Hunter's Mark or Bold Hunter's Mark, the Hunter will respawn at the last lamp that was lit or used. Awakening Headstones The Hunter's Dream serves as a central hub by connecting all of the main Lamp locations with four (4) Awakening Headstones, found along the steps leading up to the Workshop. The four (4) Awakening Headstones are listed below, as well as each specific Lamp location that can be unlocked. 'Yharnam Headstone ' *1st Floor Sickroom *Central Yharnam *Great Bridge *Tomb of Oedon *Cathedral Ward *Grand Cathedral *Upper Cathedral Ward *Lumenflower Gardens *Altar of Despair *Old Yharnam *Church of the Good Chalice *Graveyard of the Darkbeast 'Frontier Headstone' *Hemwick Charnel Lane *Witch's Abode *Forbidden Woods *Forbidden Grave *Byrgenwerth *Moonside Lake 'Unseen Headstone' *Yahar'gul, Unseen Village *Yahahr'gul Chapel *Advent Plaza *Hypogean Gaol *Forsaken Cainhurst Castle *Logarius' Seat *Vileblood Queen's Chamber *Abandoned Old Workshop 'Nightmare Headstone' *Lecture Building *Lecture Building 2nd Floor *Nightmare Frontier *Amygdala's Chamber *Nightmare of Mensis *Mergo's Loft Base *Mergo's Loft Middle *Wet Nurse's Lunarium Hunter's Nightmare Headstone (DLC) * Hunter's Nightmare * Nightmare Church * Nightmare Grand Cathedral * Underground Corpse Pile * Research Hall * Lumenwood Garden * Astral Clocktower * Fishing Hamlet * Lighthouse Hut * Coast Notes * The names of the Headstones tell players what part of the world they are going to, though at times some are cryptic. ** Yharnam Headstone: This headstone sends players through the majority of the places in close proximity to the center of the city of Yharnam and Cathedral Ward. ** Frontier Headstone: This headstone will take players to the outskirts of the land of Yharnam, to villages away from the urban towns, hence the name "Frontier". ** Unseen Headstone: This is a more cryptic one. It is referring to Yahar'gul's concept of being "Unseen", yet it is also used as a "catch-all" term for very secret areas in and outside the land of Yharnam. In particular, secrets that pertain to very strange things that will at times make no sense. ** Nightmare Headstone: The headstone that takes players to nightmare realms that have a connection to the School of Mensis' Lecture Building. ** Hunter's Nightmare Headstone: The headstone that is connected to a nightmare reserved as purgatory for the hunters' sins and is dedicated to all DLC locations. Trivia * After the Blood Moon rises, the lamp in Hypogean Gaol is permanently destroyed. It is unknown who broke it, and how lamps can even be broken, but it is the only lamp where this occurs. ** It is speculated that the culprits are the nearby Yahar'gul Hunters. * The lamp in Grand Cathedral and Tomb of Oedon can be temporarily deactivated during Eileen the Crow questline. This is from the presence of certain enemies that begin occupying these Lamps. Killing them will allow players to once again warp back to the Lamps. * Its alpha version is the Warp Chair. Gallery Lamps Lamp.png|The Hunter approaching a lamp. image_bloodborne-01.jpg Lamp2.png Lamp №1.png Amygdala's Chamber lamp.jpg Bells On Lamps.png Astral Clocktower (Lamp).jpg Lumenwood Garden (Lamp).jpg Nightmare Church (lamp).jpg Awakening Headstones Awakening Headstone Bloodborne 7.png Image-bloodborne-screen-18.jpg Awakening Headstone Bloodborne.gif Yharnam Headstone.jpg No place to awaken.jpg Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Locations